inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Elieth Valtinas
i¡Hola, chamacos! ¡Por fin se ha cumplido el sueño de mi vida, registrarme en este wiki! ¿Qué tal, chamacos? Soy Elieth, ¿vale? Soy una estudiante de Secundaria; tengo 14 años, estoy en 2º E.S.O., iré a 3º E.S.O., soy una virtuosa del dibujo manga, me gusta pasar el rato con mis amigos, leer, soy muy leal a mis amigos (también tengo un límite de fidelidad), y me gusta Edgar Valtinas; por eso creé a Elieth. Bueno, nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor, mis gustos son los siguientes: Personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven: Edgar Partinus/Edgar Valtinas. thumbthumb Lo que me da realmente por saco: Que haya otras coladitas por mi Edgar en otros lados, las odio a todas... Música favorita: Heavy Metal, Death Metal, Gothic Metal, Metal, Hard Rock, Celta, Pop, Piano, ¡me encanta la música de piano!, Disco... Géneros favoritos: El romántico, trágico, triste, comedia, gore, dramático, suspense, acción, terror (¡ESE ME ENCANTA!, pero también me gusta muchísimo la banda sonora en el género romántico y trágico, sobre todo en mangas, Ashita no Nadja), bueno, casi todos, excepto lo cursi, por ejemplo, "Barbie", ¡MENUDO ROLLO! Grupo favorito: Rammstein, Sirenia, Moonspell, Metallica, Rhapsody, Linkin Park, Lacuna Coil... Canciones favoritas: "Der tanz der schatten", "Siren" y "Virago" de Theatre of Tragedy, "Cry for you" de Marilyn Manson, "Sonne" de Rammstein, "Spell" de Cadaveria, "Memories" y "Bittersweet" de Within Temptation, "The promise" de Krypteria, "The show must go on" de Queen, "Without you" de Macbeth, "Desing your universe" de Epica, "A sequel of Decay" de Tristania, "I don't wanna miss" de Aerosmith, "Forever" de The Sins Of Thy Beloved, "Forever" y "Dead cell" de Papa Roach, etc... Series favoritas: Inazuma Eleven, Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji, Ashita no Nadja, Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure - Max Heart... Inazuma Eleven: Edgar Valtinas es mío, ¿vale? El quien quiera discutir, que se vaya a pastar ¬¬ (no me lo quita nadie, y os arrepentiréis si lo hacéis). Como vea una sola OC por o con él, os juro que me las pagará muy caro, así que más vale que no vengan aquí, ¿os ha quedao claro, pringaas? Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji: Me gusta mucho Benji Price/Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider, Mark Lenders/Kojiro Hyuga, Ed Warner/Ken Wakashimazu, antes me gustaba Hyuga, pero os lo podéis quedar, yo ya no estoy por él, ¡¡¡estoy por mi adorable Edgar-Kun!!! (ése no me le puede quitar ni Cristo en taparrabos). Ashita no Nadja: ¡Admiro a Nadja! Es muy guapa ^^. También me gustan Francis, Keith, Mary Anne Halminton (aunque sea una pesada y moleste a Nadja ¬¬, la admiro igualmente), y también Carmen, aunque sea una interesada por el dinero ¬¬. ¡Vamos, yo me ennovio con el Keith y yo qué sé más! Pichi Pichi Pitch: Me gusta mucho Karen ^^. Es una serie un poco cursi, pero me gusta. Pretty Cure y Pretty Cure - Max Heart: ¡Admiro a Hikari! Me gusta un huevo... Tan bonita... Y tan inocente. Y también me gustan Nagisa y Honoka ^^. Clase de dibujo favorito: Manga. Actriz favorita: Estela Reynolds (ella es muy graciosa, tiene momentacos de la leche, sobre todo aquel vídeo de "La pitonisa Reynolds atiende desde casa", que lanza una maldición, después de recitar la maldción hace algo muy raro que hace muchísima gracia, ¡uooooouuuuooohhh! y se le mueven las tetas). Voz favorita: Laura Pastor. Mi personaje de OC es Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Harcourt en europeo), es la pareja oficial de Edgar Partinus/Edgar Valtinas. Si queréis saber algo más de Elieth o tenéis dudas acerca de ella, preguntádmelo, que yo os lo digo. Para ser mi amigo: #No puedes tener ninguna OC coladita por mi Edgar (algunos os preguntaréis por qué, pero tengo mis por qués). #No puedes decir que mi OC es fea, ni de que Edgar y mi OC hacen mala pareja, ni puedes insultar a mi amor (Edgar Valtinas). #Tienes que ser majo conmigo. #No puedes insultarme de ninguna manera. #No puedes decirme que mi Edgar-Kun no es mío. Cómo empezó a gustarme Inazuma Eleven Esta serie me la recomendó Laura, una monitora que iba conmigo al campamento; antes de que ella me la aconsejara, veía Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji. Gracias a ella he descubierto un montón de cosas y de chicos guapos. Desde entonces; ¡¡a verla como una descosida!! Del primero que me enamoré fue de Suzuno Fuusuke; y pensaba ponerle a Elieth de pareja; luego de Genda; pero vi otro mucho más guapo que Suzuno y Genda, Edgar, y desde entonces, sellé pareja con Edgar y Elieth (no me gustan las coladitas por mi Edgar ¬¬ las prohíbo que vengan aquí a joder), y la verdad es que es una pareja bastante cojonuda. Como Suzuno me seguía gustando, creé a Ahiru, para que fuese pareja del albino (pobrecito, me daba pena verle llorando), y Ahiru es bastante atractiva para él, y he creado dos parejas; Edgar x Elieth y Suzuno x Ahiru. También pienso crear a Hilda Varens como novia de Dylan Keith (me he ido enamorando últimamente de él, y quizás haga otra novia a Mark Kruger, el que antes peleaba con Edgar por Elieth; y a lo mejor se llamará Simone u otra cosa (no es Pepa, ¡¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!! A lo mejor, en vez de Simone, quizás se llame Laura, Tarja, Raquel, no lo sé)... Pero de momento estoy en Simone; y le voy a hacer un hermano mellizo a Hilda, Airk Varens, que estará enamorado de Natsumi Raimon. Y estoy bastante más contenta, porque hay bastantes más chicos guapos, y tienen pelos raros. Y mi personaje principal, Elieth, tiene una cuñada llamada Hitomi; ésta es la hermana de Edgar Valtinas, y que a Elieth le gusta el peliazul. Tendré que redactar más, porque tengo un montón de historia. Mi wikipeña - SamanthaNanami: De monento, con la tía que más he hablado. Le gusta mi OC. Me encantan los dibus que hace ^^. Me gustan sus OC's. Es SSSSUUUUUUPER maja. - Anita inazuma: Tiene una OC que es cuñada de la mía. ¡Jajajajajaaaaa! ¿A qué mola? Pues sí, mola. Y el quien me quiera llamar interesada que se vaya a hacer ¡¡¡¡PUÑETAS!!!! - Sakura pasodeti: Sam me la presentó en el chat. Espero volver a encontrarme con ella. Sam dice que somos de la misma personalidad. - AriadnaJones: Una amiga a la que ayudé. Debe de ser una buena tía, lo aseguro. - Luka forever: Me ayuda mucho cuando lo necesito, es muy buena conmigo, mi primer wikiamiga que conocí. - Miku love: Empecé a hablarla, y es bastante simpática, la verdad. También me ha ayudado mucho. - Kirie Natsuko: Una chica muy maja, pues dibuja estupendamente bien. ¡Es imposible que nos llevemos mal! ¡Nos vamos a llevar muy bien! ¡Qué ilusión, que esté aquí! Es una pena que no la haya visto más por aquí. ¡Te echo de menos, tía! - Anibal Seven: Buen amigo, un chico muy solidario y muy majo, me ha ayudado bastante en cosas. También apodao como Animal-Baka (por Sam), Ani de Bal (eso me lo acabo de inventar yo XD), y Ani (por mí). Se llama como un general cartaginés. - Josevier: Le he conocido en la wikipedia Inazuma Eleven Wiki, pues nos hicimos muy amigos. ¡Qué bien! - Hikari98: Acaba de pedirme que sea su wikiamiga. Pues he aceptado, ¡me encanta la gente nueva que sea maja! Es muy maja ^^. - Pokelin fan XD: Otro amigo que tengo. - Chespir11: Otra amiguita que hice por el chat. - Nayla-Nathan: Otra amiguita que conocí. Majísima. - Soyyooki: Más conocida por Kay, la conocí muy adelante... Muy maja. - Tokkorii: Otra amiguita más, estuvimos hablando mucho de DeviantArt. Es muy maja, y lo sé yo. - Mabl: Otro amigote que conocí por el chat y hablándole. - HarukaDark: Otra amiga. me lo pidió en mi muro de mensajes ;) Espero llevarnos de PM, de eso no lo dudo. - Lidia Kazemaru: Se lo pedí en su muro de mensajes. Yo sé que no viene muy menudo aquí, pero vamos a llevarnos bien. - Prettycat231: Otra chica muy maja. - Dulce Evans: Otra chiquita muy maja que acabo de conocer (lo he hecho más atrás). Ewe, ¡¡muy entretenida!! De momento, no tengo más. Espero hacer más. Mis sitios favoritos en la red http://es.inazumaelevenlatinoc.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Inazuma_Eleven_Latin_Oc http://www.fanfiction.net/game/Inazuma-Eleven/ http://www.fanfiction.net/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc http://www.youtube.com/?gl=ES&hl=es http://www.deviantart.com/ Mi perfil "Yo soy Elieth Linchenstein. Vengo de Inglaterra, aunque me hubiera gustado más nacer en América, porque dicen que es maravillosa, Inglaterra es muy aburrida, ¿Y YO NO TENDRÉ PINTA DE ESTIRADA, VERDAD? Es que me jode. Vengo de una familia multitrillonaria y más. Mis padres murieron en un asesinato, por Ray Dark y un compinche suyo. ¡Mejor que se hubiera ido a la mierda ese tal Ray Dark! ¡Me vengaré de ese tío, lo juro! Pero éste me pilló antes... Y me sometió a una horrible e infinita tortura, después de yo ser malvada y hacerme llamar Noel, secuestrándome para ir a la Royal Academy. ¡Valiente zorra! Pues el Raimon era más feliz que yo en aquellos momentos. ¡LES ODIO, EL PUTO RAIMON! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A SER MÁS FELICES QUE YO Y A BURLARSE DELANTE DE MI CARA? ¡Y ESE MARK EVANS... ¡JURO QUE LE PARTO LA CARA, CON SUS PADRES, CON SU FAMILIA, Y YO NO TENGO! SE RÍE DE MÍ PORQUE YO NO TENGO PADRES Y TENGO LA VIDA DESTROZADA. Voy a dejar de chillar, porque me voy a quedar afónica y me estoy poniendo de una mala hostia... Luego inventaron la Nueva Royal Academy, ahí lo pasé peor, lesionada de todo, ¡EL JODIDO ZEUS! Luego me fui al Diamond, después al Caos, y luego me aceptaron en los Caballeros de la Reina de Inglaterra, de delantera. Es una verdadera pena que no me hubiesen aceptado en Unicorn, el equipo estadounidense, sobre todo porque en los Caballeros de la Reina se burlaron de mí por ser una chica, y el capitán me estuvo tocando las domingas y diciéndome cosas raras, ¡qué leche tiene en la cara, a veces! A veces pienso que es imbécil. Y luego dicen que tengo mal genio, que soy borde, una desdeñosa y una mala influencia. ¿Serán cabrones? Y yendo a otra cosa, soy de las mejores jugadoras del FFI (Fútbol Frontier Internacional), y la más guapa. ¿Sabéis por qué? No, no lo sabéis, y no os importan mis asuntos. Mi mejor amiga es Chiara Badano, jugadora de Orfeo de Italia y mi mejor amigo es Fidio Aldena, capitán del mismo equipo que mi amiga. Mi pareja es Edgar Valtinas, capitán de mi equipo, ¡¡QUÉ GUAPO!! Qué bien. Me encanta. ¡¡Me acabo casando con él, porque me gusta y VICEVERSA!! Mis OC's Elieth Linchenstein (mi OC oficial). Ahiru Hina (mi 2º OC). Luna Tsurigi (mi 3º OC, mi OC de IEGO!). Hilda Varens (mi 4º OC). Bueno, éstas son mis OC's. Los demás OC's que he creado hasta ahora, son sólo personajes (no son OC's verdaderos, son sólo réplicas de ellos): Chiara Badano Nadja Valtinas Aremy Valtinas Sally Valtinas Loreena Valtinas Melody Valtinas Mary Linchenstein Reiko Midorikawa Kenshin Hina Edurne Irazu Ringo Kudou Thalía Michiyo Fushikawa Sanae Amaterasu Shinobu Amaterasu No he hecho más, pero tengo más ideas... Dicen algunos que mis personajes tienden a morir, pero no os preocupéis: ¡¡CREARÉ MÁS, HABRÁ MÁS PERSONAJES QUE VIVAN QUE MUERTOS!!! (haré vudú y les convertiré en zombis y destruiré el mundo, ya haré unos pequeños retoques en algunos de mis personajes o haré más versiones de ellos). No te preocupes, Kenshin, que ya haré más masculinos. Mis datos Me gusta: '''Inazuma Eleven (eso por supuesto), mi OC, Edgar Valtinas (no os imagináis lo que me gustan juntos), conocer gente simpática, montarlas pardas, estar con mis amigos, los chistes verdes, el manga o el anime (tanto como si queréis llamarlo dibujos japoneses), el shoujo, el shounen, un poquitín el hentai, que me digan lo bien que dibujo, escuchar música, dormir, estar en el ordenador, dibujar manga y otras cosas, los filetes empanados, el pollo asado, la pizza (todo lo que sea de grasa y salado), hacer lo que quiero, quedarme despierta hasta tarde, fiestas con poca gente (ODIO las fiestas con mucha gente, pero eso ya lo hablaré en la sección "no me gusta"), el Heavy Metal, las películas de zombies, los mismos zombies, estar en casa, Halloween, la cena calentita, ganar, dormir, la buena ortografía, la nieve, no ir a clase, la música gótica, esta wiki, ver el fútbol, ver películas sola, con mis amigos o en el cole, ir al cine, Rodri M. (del cual estoy enamorada)... '''No me gusta: Ir a clase, la asignatura Sociales (de hecho, NINGUNA me gusta), la gente antipática, ODIO a un tipo asqueroso llamado Christian (dice que estoy completamente chalada y que soy una creída, pero nadie le cree, así que se joda, ójala repitiera curso, me tiene harta), ir al colegio, que me digan lo creída, borde y egoísta que soy, las coladitas por mi Edgar-Kun (las ODIO a todas, las tengo asco, ** ***** ** ****), las fiestas con mucha gente (de hecho, una amiga mía que no recuerdo cómo se llama, que ha invitado a 36 personas por ahí, y todos acabamos locos, y yo acabé con un dolor de cabeza que no se me pasó en una semana), que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, las cosas mal hechas, las cosas cursis (eso de que Barbie sea ASQUEROSAMENTE e IMPOSIBLEMENTE dulce, me dan ganas de potar, más de que sea TAAAAAAN perfecta, que no tenga ningún defecto, que se cree Miss Universo, etc...), otro tipo asqueroso llamado Álvaro A. (me tiene harta también, en el campamento era más pesao que un arao mierda el tío cabrón ése, como lea esto, me mata XD, pero me importa una pija lo que diga), y no sé, muchas cosas más... Series y películas favoritas: '''Por supuesto, Inazuma Eleven, Campeones Hacia El Mundial. Pretty Cure, Pichi Pichi Pitch, etc... Todas las películas de Harry Potter, Dragonheart, todas las películas de El Señor de los Anillos, La novia cadáver, Pesadilla antes de Navidad, Sleppy Hollow, Bitllechus, Final Fantasy, todas las películas de La familia Addams, las películas de Astérix y Obélix, sobre todo "Astérix en los Juegos Olímpicos", todas las películas de Batman (conocido como el Caballero Oscuro), todas las películas de Spiderman (de personas, tienen una banda sonora preciosa) etc... Todas las que sean de Tim Burton, sí, ese genio de las películas... '''Sobre mi OC: Mi OC la creé porque me gustó Inazuma Eleven y me gustó Edgar Valtinas (¡¡ven aquí, mi caballero, no te me escapes!!). Es una Mary Sue, lo admito, algunos me lo dicen, sobre todo esos MALDITOS usuarios de Wikia, pero no es la típica Mary Sue, tan dulce, que canta tan bien, que le gustan los niños, que no está amargada, que tiene muy buen carácter... TODO eso me dan ganas de POTAR, pues la mía es una Dark Sue; ella está amargada, la han torturado mucho, odia a los niños, es de carácter frío, egoísta, oscuro y sádico, que vive atormentada de su pasado... Pues habrá alguna Sue Inocente que le intentará abrir el corazón (las piernas ¿la intentará follar?) a mi Dark Sue, pero ella seguirá siendo así, pero cambiará en algunos aspectos, digo yo, ¿no?... Edgar y ella hacen TAAAAN buena pareja... Mi carácter: 'Bastante bipolar, una chica que sabe más de lo que debería saber, le gustan demasiado los chicos guapos, es bastante susceptible, muy pesada y extremadamente protestona. Cuando tengo que decir algo, no me lo callo, lo digo, sin importarme herir los sentimientos de otras personas. Me encanta que me halaguen, pero odio que me insulten (soy MUY susceptible), muy caprichosa también (me encanta que me mimen y me hagan regalos, pero no hacerlos jajajajaaaa), soy bastante inmadura, infiel, hablo en voz muy alta y ando a zancadas, tengo muy mala hostia, me gusta el porno, y tampoco me gusta nada que me digan lo que tengo que hacer ni que me controlen todos mis movimientos. También soy bastante cínica y... Fría. Pero también soy bastante romántica, sería capaz de dar cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir al chico de mis sueños (...), leal a mis amigos, muy amiga de mis amigos, bastante cariñosa con mis chicos, me encanta reír, soy bastante sarcástica y un poco pervertida. También me encanta fastidiar a la gente con preguntas inadecuadas. Mis tonterías variopintas "Santa Claus, Santa Claus, viejo desgraciao, me trajiste los regalos del año pasao, ¡HE! Un balón pinchao, un papel usado, ¡y una coca cola que ha caducao!". ¿A qué soy toda una artista cantando, eh, tíos? Pos otra cosa, mariposa: ''"Un beso, ¿qué es un beso? Un juramento más cercano..." - ''se ponía Lunátix, que por cierto, recitaba muy bien la poesía, después de recitar la poesía a la princesa, Lunátix e Irina se fueron a dar un paseo de enamorados, y Obélix trepa por la fachada del cuarto de Irina y empieza a anudar sábanas del cuarto para formar una cuerda. De repente, el bruto de Bruto, hijo del gran César, recita bajo el balcón (este golpe es buenísimo, me desternillé de risa al oírlo): ''"Cuando mi cuerpo sobre tu cuerpo, denso como un caballo muerto... ¡TE AMO, TE-A-MOOO!". En serio, ¿vosotros créeis que lo de Bruto es poesía? No, padre, además, recita tan mal que hasta lo he puesto aquí para que lo veáis. Denso como un caballo muerto, qué interesante... ¿Acaso no la estará insultando? Pos yo me lo había tomao por un insulto. ¡Y grandioso momento! Bruto se pensaba que Irina estaba en el balcón, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba Obélix. Bruto le dice: "¿Queréis casaros conmigo?". Pero Obélix, como no era Irina, y no quería casarse (claro, no es gay), le dice: "(Voz de falsete): ¡No, no estoy preparada!". ¡''Grandioso momento! Me encantó la vocecita que puso Obélix... ¡MMMMPFFFFF! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! Y otro grandioso momento: Bruto interrumpe en la habitación mientrasque su padre estaba hablando con Sakadekicios, el padre de la princesa Irina y el rey de Roma: "Papá, ¡mira lo que te he traído de Roma! ¡Sales de baño! Relajan..., suavizan la piel..., ¡una maravilla! ''Porque no hay cosa más desagradable que cuando te rasca la coraza, ¿verdad?". Entonces, Bruto llena con gran entusiasmo la bañera y derrama todo el contenido del frasco. Sin embargo, César duda: "¡Catador de baños!". Y Bruto no pudo matar al César, lo mismo en: "Papá, te regalo este espejo para que te reflejes en tu gran belleza". "¡Catador de espejos!". ¡Y a Bruto le salió el tiro por la culata! Otro: Asuracentúrix, el bardo, estaba en los Juegos Olímpicos. Se acabó sentando al lado de un simpático galo vestido de rojo. ¡Qué coincidencia! Se trata del bardo Francix Lalanix, que se presenta con su voz rimbolante y enseguida exclama: "¡Asurancetúrix! ¡Conozco todas vuestras canciones de memoria! ¡Soy vuestro mayor fan!". " ¡Oooh! Yo también soy fan... ¡de mí mismo!". ¡Cómo mola! Es que resulta que Asurancetúrix, el bardo del pueblo, canta tan mal que le acaba pegando Esautomátix, el herrero, y en las fiestas le amordazan y le dejan a un lao para que no cante. Es como el típico chiste de: - No digo palabrotas. ' '''No bebo alcohol. No fumo. '¡Hostia, se me ha olvidao el tabaco en el bar! Sí, el típico listillo que dice eso, lo que he dicho primero lo hago, y no poco: lo hago todos los días. - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - Sí, pero no sé limpiar. - ¡YO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA, NO MI SIRVIENTA, CARAJO! ¡Esto sí que son hombres de verdad, macho! Es que hay algunos que; por decirlo de alguna forma, tienen la mente prehistórica. Esto más bien se lo copié a una usuaria que he visto, es que me ha gustao tanto el chiste, que lo he puesto ahí, que no se cabree conmigo ni me empiece a dar de leches. Lo que pienso de la Barbie: ¡Simplemente me da asco! A las niñas les gusta esa mierda empapelada, y al quien no le guste lo que digo, pues ¡tendrá que hacer que le guste! Hablo como me da la gana. Sacan esos vestiditos rosas tan feos y esas pieles imposibles, ¡mi OC no es ninguna puta Barbie, y si no, miráosla bien, y el quien diga eso, es que es gilipollas! "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la quieres, y acabas por hacerla". "Hay mucha diferencia entre hacerse el gilipollas y serlo". "Yo soy la oscuridad implacable". "I'm the best forever, you are the worst forever, fuck!". Rammstein es el mejor grupo que conozco y Aracnophobico también. Lo que pienso de mi OC: Es muy guapa, me gusta su cabello rubio súper laaaaaargo, sus ojos azules y fríos y su piel pálida, y la voz de Laura Pastor le encaja perfectamente, y el negro le sienta de bien... No es ninguna puñetera Barbie. Lo que pienso de otros OC's: Algunos son FEOS con ganas, y me han dao unas ganas de vomitar, y me he tenío que tomar pastillas relajantes para que no me dé un infarto. Lo juro por el Rey Arturo, que a punto estuve de tener un infarto por cosa tan horrorosa...Cada uno tiene sus gustos. "El que avisa no es traidor, es ¡avisador!". "Al igual que una naranja sale verde, el sol la enrojece; un niño es gilipollas y no hay un dios que lo aguante". "No hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hiciesen a ti". "Cuando uno nace gilipollas, lo es para siempre". "El que piensa con la cabeza, es inteligente; el que piensa con los pies es tonto del culo, y el que piensa con el pene, es un pervertido". "Todos te dan por culo, tú también da por culo, que no pasa nada, ¡pétales!". "Las apariencias engañan". "Más pesao que un arao mierda, más das por culo". "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la deseas, y acabas por hacerla". "Hay mucha diferencia entre hacerse el gilipollas y serlo". "Cuanto más te prohíben una cosa, más la quieres, y terminas por hacerla". "No hay dos sin tres". "Todos para uno, y uno para todos". "El que va ahora el primero, después será el último, y quien fue el último antes, ahora será el primero". "No hay desierto más grande que quedarte sin amigos". "Amigo es quien te ayuda cuando tú estás en apuros, y cuando tú te caigas, él te ayudará a levantarte". "Si bebes, no conduzcas". "De los errores aprende uno". "Todos tenemos un don". "No eres más tonto si no te entrenas, y mejor que no lo hagas, porque un día vas a acabar chalao". "Bonita pero cruel; fea pero buena". "Hasta el más perfecto tiene errores". "Hostia va, hostia viene". ''"Muy guapa, todo el dinero del mundo, la mejor, la que atrae, pero egoísta y cruel con los demás". ''Eso va por ti, Elieth, ¿lo sabías? - ¿Y qué? Me importa un carajo... Me gusta atraer a los demás y después dejarlos... - Mira que eres de tu pueblo... - Ya, es lo que tiene. Pffff... - Menuda desdeñosa... - Calla, que en realidad te molo un huevo... - Elieth... - ¡Calla o te peto! - ¡Elieth! - Edgar, ¿por qué te metes donde no te llaman? - Porque me apetece echar un polvo contigo y petarte un poco... Mi galería de imágenes Elieth H..jpg Edgar y Elieth.jpg|Hablando de tener sexo :P (y lo tienen, no os creáis que no). Raimon+Dulce+Rin+Elieth.png|Raimon + Elieth + Rin + Dulce (Elieth no es del Raimon, es de los Caballeros de la Reina). Ahiru, Elieth y Chiara chibi.JPG|Las tres fumaas Elieth con el uniforme de su equipo.jpg|¡Elieth Linchenstein! Sakura Hikari K. Elieth y Rin.png|Collabcito Sakura y elieth Chibi.png|Junto a Sakura Elieth (por Hikari98)..jpg|Elieth by Hikari98 Elieth.jpg Elieth y Sam.jpg|¡Qué monas son! Ahiru poseída por Nanami, el fantasma.png Ahiru Hina.jpg|¡Ahiru Hina! SuzuHiru kiss.png|''Beautiful! Chiara.jpg|¡Chiara Badano! Sanae.jpg|¡Sanae Amaterasu! Mary pensando en Owen.JPG Mary Linchenstein.jpg|¡Mary Linchenstein! Shinobu.jpg|¡Shinobu Amaterasu! Kenshin Hina.jpg|¡Kenshin Hina! Edurne.jpg|¡Edurne Irazu! Ringo sorprendida.jpg|¡Ringo Kudou! Aremy Valtinas.jpg|¡Mi hija, qué mona es! Se parece mucho al padre y a la madre xD. ¡Aremy Valtinas! Michiyo.jpg|¡Michiyo Fushikawa! Melody Valtinas.jpg|¡Melody Valtinas! Sally Valtinas.jpg|¡Sally Valtinas! Edgar x Elieth (GO!).jpg|Alguien de esta pareja quiere tener sexo... XP (es Edgar, que lo sé yo, y Eli está desnuda). Nadja Valtinas.jpg|¡Nadja Valtinas! (3º hija de Edgar y Elieth). Elieth y Ahiru.jpg|Ahiru chinchando a Elieth Elieth con la equipación de su equipo.png|Elieth con la equipación de los Caballeros de la Reina Edgar-Kun x Elieth-San.png|Edgar-Kun x Elieth-San Chiara-San, Fidio-Kun y Rin-Chan.png|Collab (los locos de la familia Aldena). EdgEth kiss 3.png|¡Un besito, un besitooooo! LOL Loreena Valtinas.png|¡Loreena Valtinas! Elieth's presence.png Ahiru watching.png Collab - Hikari y Elieth.png|Collab - Hikari y Elieth Luna Tsurigi.png|¡Luna Tsurigi! (IEGO!). Hitomi y Elieth.png|Hitomi y Elieth Ahiru y Elieth in chibi version.png|Ahiru y Elieth in chibi version Katanaka Aizawa.png Ahiru no kao.png|Ahiru no kao 1.jpg|Hitomi y Elieth (hecho por Anita inazuma). Love in England.png|Love in England Saevín Booth.png Isamu y Aika abrazo.png|Awwwww love! 1289952448632 f.jpg|Mi cuñada, Hitomi Gin (qué pesada estoy con el tema, ¿no?). Sexy love.png|Sexy love Elieth from England.jpg|Elieth from England Ringo x Loreena.png|Yuri! Hilda Varens.png|¡Hilda Varens! Hilda chibi.png|Hilda chibi Regalo de cumpleaños para Eli-chan.gif|Eli-Chan (by Luka). Chiara sonrisa triste.png|Chiara triste sonrisa Elieth ejecutando una trampa a Inazuma Japón.png Elieth champion.png Ringo new style.png Elieth chibi beach.png Chibi love.png Endo y Elieth.png Luna y Elieth.png|Luna y Elieth (lo sé, el fondo es cutre, pero no sé ponerle fondo, pero desde luego no me apetece dibujarlo, así que...). Mailen Grim embarazada de Alia.png Zoe Froste embarazada.png Yuna Kuusuke.png|Yuna Kuusuke (la OC no es mía, pero decidí hacerle un retrato, la otra plantilla...). Edurne 2.png Rin Aldena and Edurne Irazu Friends.png|Regalo de Miku love Reiko Midorikawa.png|¡Reiko Midorikawa! Hiroto Aldena.png|Hiroto Aldena (el OC/RPC no es mío). La mayoría las he hecho yo, pero otras son de amigos. Mis personajes preferidos de Ashita No Nadja Nadja artwork.jpg|Sobre todo... ¡Nadja! Nadja.jpg|Otra de Nadja... Nadja del Mañana.jpg|Estos tíos molan, sobre todo el que viste de negro (Keith, ¡¡guapísimo!!!). Nadja portada.png|¡Qué mona esh! Rossemary.jpg|Rossemary (¡qué tía!). 200px-0,259,19,149-Keith.jpg|Keith (¡¡¡GUAPÍSIMO!!!). Francis.jpg|Francis (es guapo, pero no tanto como Keith, ¡huahahahahahaaaa!). Mary Rose Halminton.jpg|Mary Anne Halminton (error mío). Carmen.jpg|Carmen (jejejeee). Dibujos que he hecho yo a papel HPIM1810.JPG|Hada de la Suerte (la he fotografiado, sí, soy una mala fotógrafa, voy cruda y servida). HPIM1804.JPG|Siren (me ha quedao PRECIOSA, macho). Dibujo rápido en 5 minutos.JPG|Dibujo rápido en 5 minutos Hilda to Halloween - Colored.png|Hilda to Halloween - Colored (Freddy Krueger).